Pursuit
by xmadness
Summary: She would do anything to make Prince Loki notice her, but all her efforts seem to go in vain especially when the prince seems to have a heart of ice. Will she have the ability to melt it or will she herself, turn ice cold? LokixOC
1. Chapter 1

Her jaws nearly reached the grounds of Asgard while her eyes would soon pop out of their sockets. It was a crowded place and not all could avoid her excited demeanor.

"Everything is shimmering!" Tamara exclaimed in excitement, forgetting those around her as she spun, it was her first time in the land of Gods, and couldn't resist acting like a child's first visit in the circus.

"Keep up Tamara, we won't have the energy to search for you later on if ever you ever get lost." said their oldest brother, Ithel. It was a tiring day indeed, they have travelled days from Vanaheim, and as much as they wanted to frolic through the golden land their bodies would've cried for rest. But Tamara proved different, while her two brothers and her sister were tired and weary, she was exploding with energy.

"Oh how I wish she were contagious." Tianna said monotonously, sighing at her younger sister's display of seemingly infinite amount of liveliness.

"I wouldn't, not with that overwhelming stupidity of hers." Elan, the second brother replied. Ithel was the oldest of the sibling, following him was Elan, and next is Tianna. Tamara is the youngest and clearly demonstrating that she's liveliest,though there were days that the siblings would prove her wrong since when it comes to hunting, her anxiousness would easily drive her weary.

"Hey I heard that brother!" shot Tamara from the back. They walked in a line, from oldest to youngest. The market crowded but soon they would reach near the palace where the crowd would thin. Tamara didn't mind it. While the place was almost the complete opposite of their home, it excited her to meet new people of different culture.

Further as they walked, Tamara has gradually calmed down. But as they neared the palace they approached an excited and noisy crowd.

"It's the princes and his mighty warriors!" They heard someone exclaimed.

"Princes?" Tamara raised her question, her excitement once again building up. "Oh I must see, I must see!" She ran with sheer excitement. "But Tamara!" Her sister tried to reach for her, but she was too late. They could see Tamara's figure disappearing in the crowd. She placed her palm to her head in distress.

"That's exactly where we're going today. To the castle to meet the Princes." Tianna said rubbing her temples. "Why must she be idiotically excited with everything!" The brothers continued walking, Elan gave her a pat on her shoulder.

"And you wished she we're contagious."

Behind the crowd could be seen Tamara's figure appearing and disappearing as she tried her best to point her toes and lift herself high enough to look over the people in front of her. The crowd gathered at the sides of the road as they made way for the royal family.

"Prince Thor, Prince Thor!" The ladies would call out and the blonde, buff man would turn their way and give them a smile. The ladies would then giggle and seemingly melt themselves all over the floor.

_Oh so that is Prince Thor, so huge and masculine. _She thought as her lips formed a small 'o'. All she could hear was the muscle man's name and so could not decipher anyone else's name from the gang of royalties. _It seems like he's all they are cheering for. _She watched as "muscle man" passed , maintaining balance on the tip of her toes for the people in front of her we're quite tall(or she's just short). Then came next we're three male warriors, and another female. _Wow she's gorgeous!_ She caught herself more fascinated at the female warrior than the muscle man that the crowd was all calling for, but at the back of her mind, her sister Tianna is still the prettiest.

Then she blinked, laying her eyes on the next figure, it was from then on that time seemed to slow down for Tamara.

A lean figure clothed in green and black leather, his black hair contrasted his fair skin. The man had his eyes on the ground, different from the rest who passed with their heads high above. It was only when he lifted his head that gave Tamara the chance to scrutinize his face of emerald orbs, of striking facial features. Tamara stared, her lips that we're 'o' turned into 'O', yes, a big 'O'. Everything seemed as if they we're in slow motion as the divine creature passed, until a hand was placed in her shoulder and she was brought back to reality.

"Tamara, what are you doing? Catching flies with your mouth?" Tianna implied on Tamara's mouth that hand wide open. The youngest shook her head, as if she's just woken from a vision.

"No, I-" She trailed off, staring into space.

"You what? Just follow us already and don't go wasting any more time!" Tianna was growing impatient as well as the two guys waiting. She scolded her younger sister and nudged her to continue walking,but the younger maiden was still in state of wonder.

Her heart was beating and her whole body was charged with excitement. She smiled at her realization.

"I'm in love."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is the first time that I am posting a story. Constructive criticism is always welcome and I'm really hoping to get some feedback so let me know what you think so far. Thank you for your time!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Tianna rolled her eyes as she unpacked her jewelries and then arranging them on her desk. The hot afternoon was strenuous enough, and she thought Tamara would have calmed down by now, but no. Instead, the young girl was noisily unpacking her things while spewing nonsense without caring if someone was actually listening to her or not. Unfortunately for Tianna, she had no choice but to take all the trash her sister's saying since they share the same room of two beds.

"I wonder what he's like. Apparently he's not as gaudy as muscle man, but actually the opposite. He was so calm, the air around him is so cold…so intimadating…so…" Tamara had a slight problem with her vocabulary.

"Mischievous?" Tianna helped her out with indifferent eyes, which was the opposite of Tamara's. Hers were exploding with excitement and delight.

"Exactly! But I wager behind that façade is a gentle, sweet and sincere soul that can wipe you off your feet with his heart melting words and poetic confessions of love!" Tamara sung, not paying any particular attention at the garments she's folding, which lay in mess across her bed.

"You really don't know Loki, do you? Never heard stories of him at least once?" Tianna placed a hand on her hips, raising a questionable eyebrow at Tamara.

"No, but I bet it was of heroic battles! How Prince Loki helped muscle man because his muscles hindered his proper they would come home with Prince Loki saving the day, but all of glory is to be for Thor because he refuses to admit other's heroic actions other than his, but since Prince Loki is an understanding god, he let his brother bathe in the lime light. So unselfish. So brave! "

Her siblings watched her as she delighted herself with her own imagery of Loki, an imagery she made during that time at the market when she first laid eyes on the prince, which if not mistaken, lasted for a good thirty seconds.

"Aren't you going to stop her before she hurts herself?" Elan asked Tianna as he watched his sister Tamara with pity in his eyes.

"She'll never stop until she hurts herself. So what's the point." Tianna answered, more focused on her job than on her sister's whimsical plays.

Tonight was a good chance to meet with the prince, Tamara thought. They were invited at a feast that will be held at the royal palace and she would make sure that she will look as stunning as possible and capture the prince's attention.

And so that night she bathes, making sure that every inch of her was clean and decent. She carefully chose what color and patterns to wear (though she didn't have a variety to choose from, her clothing consisted mostly of boy's clothes.), and with all her might made her black hair that reached just below her back in a neat (French) braid. Neat was the only look she could aim for because there was no way she could make those complex hair styles, the hairstyles that her sister Tianna could do.

She dreamt of the prince as she prepared. She wondered how they would first meet, or how they would greet each other. What we're the first sentences that they'd exchange and how many things they had in common. It would be good to remember so that she could have stories to tell their children-

"Tamara, hurry up!" Tianna woke her up from her daydreaming before she could reach any further.

She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Her blue eyes shone for she was proud of her efforts so far and hopefully it would bear fruits. She then went to the lounge and saw her siblings waiting. It was Ithel who saw her first.

"Tamara, you look beautiful." He approached his youngest sibling, smiling.

Tianna turned and smiled, her brown eyes approving. "You're getting better at fixing your hair on your own." Tamara smiled weakly at her siblings' compliments.

It was at this moment that the excitement in Tamara's body began to subside. She had always adored her sister for she was the most beautiful woman she had ever met. Surely everyone would take notice of her. Her skin was ivory and her hair was of gold. Every gentleman will surely fancy her…including Prince Loki.

"Where's Elan?" she said after swallowing.

"He said he had important matters to attend to." Ithel answered.

"Well, you know how your brother is. Shall we go?" Tamara smiled that charming smile of hers. Tamara avoided eye contact.

As they headed to the palace she kept her head down, trying to ease her discouragement. It was the first time that she was fazed with the thought of standing beside her sister. Surely, she would have appeared like a maid beside her and it made her heart feel like a boulder and her stomach ache. Her thoughts were a swirl until they have reached the palace.

They joined the feast and as expected of Asgard, everything was extravagant. The tables we're laden with gold fabric where a huge variety and amount of meal sat. The noble ladies we're all but extravagant, all of them seem to be competing for who has the brightest and biggest of jewels that hung on their apparel, but all their efforts seemed lost as Tianna entered the room.

As Tamara predicted, all the gentlemen and maidens turned Tianna's way. Scrutinizing the stranger and wondering how she could look sophisticated in a simple silver dress. The raven haired Tamara kept her head down, accepting the fact that she doesn't stand a chance. Surely Prince Loki is on his way to ask the fair lady for a dance. Tamara accepted the fact that her place was, and will always be, in the background, among the shadows and insignificant details.

She gripped her dress. It was ugly, that feeling she felt toward her beloved sister. It was ugly yet it was all that could console her at the moment. She shook her head, trying to shake off all the negativity, and lifted her head in search of the prince.

Her eyes carefully scanned the room until finally they landed on the prince of emerald eyes. Her heart skipped for a moment, and once again time was going slow for her. The prince was not mingling with the others but instead he was beside the queen, observing. _Turn this way, my prince-_

"Tamara!" Ithel broke her train of thoughts. "The Queen summoned us."

* * *

><p>"Tianna! A spitting image of your beautiful mother!"<p>

Frigga gave Tianna a gentle embrace coupled with a bright smile. The two siblings had just arrived. They bowed their heads in respect to the royal family. Their mother was a close companion of Frigga's and would treat the siblings as her own. She turned her attention on the other two.

"Ithel! You've grown so tall!" Frigga approached the eldest. "And your beauty is as infinite as the galaxy, my lady."

Tamara had her head down throughout the conversation. She felt self-conscious standing in front of the queen, but all the more knowing that Loki was among them. She wasn't sure bet she can feel emerald eyes watching her, all the more reason to feel insecure.

Frigga turned a questionable look towards Tamara. "And this is?"

Tamara was absent minded and kept fidgeting in her place.

"Hey, Tamara! Introduce yourself." Ithel nudged her younger sister, startling her.

"My name is Tamara, youngest of Heidrun. It is a pleasure to meet you, my queen." Tamara nervously curtsied and bowed her head. Frigga's expression was uncertain.

"I had not heard about the name Tamara. Wasn't it just siblings of three; Ithel, Elan and Tianna?" The queen questioned. Loki quietly listened. Tamara panicked, having nothing to answer.

Ithel placed a comforting arm around Tamara. "It has been a long time since we've sent news my lady. Tamara was the last child that our mother bore."

The Prince of Mischief raised an eyebrow, easily sensing if something was of a lie. Frigga, setting aside her skepticism, nodded and smiled.

"Very well then, Tamara, it was a pleasure meeting you. The royal palace welcomes you with open arms." She smiled warmly, giving the youngest a hug. Tamara hesitantly raised her hand to return the embrace.

"Thank you, my queen. It is a pleasure to be here." She bowed her head once again, her hands started to sweat as she felt anxious at the presence of the prince.

"And this is my son, Loki." Frigga gestured for Loki to come closer, and so he did. His hands placed behind him. "It seems that I could not find Thor-"

"Muscle man!" Tamara thought out loud, which earned the disapproval of her older siblings. She placed her hand in her mouth in realization.

"Pfft." A laugh tried to escape Loki's lips while Frigga chuckled.

"Yes, 'muscle man' is nowhere to be found. I was hoping that you'd meet. But since Loki is here, why don't you accompany the maiden?" Frigga gestured Loki towards Tianna.

"That would be too much my lady-" Tianna tried to defy her, knowing her sister has taken a liking on the prince, and that she herself doesn't , in anyway, fancy the Prince of Lies.

"No. I insist. Loki?" she smiled at Loki. He quietly took a deep breath and sighed, having no choice but to obey her mother. He extended his hand towards Tianna.

"My lady, if I may?" Loki asked for the maiden's hand, adding a charming smile in order to please his mother.

"Uhm." Tianna hesitantly took Loki's hand as she looked at Tamara. The charming smile almost fooled her. Tamara just kept her eyes on the ground as she clutched on her dress tighter.

"Thank you, Prince Loki." She smiled a timid smile, and left with the prince for a dance.

Ithel excused themselves as he could sense Tamara brimming with jealousy. He placed an arm on her back and led her away from the dance floor.

"Come on, Tamara. It's no big dea-"

"Of course not!" she turned up to her brother with a bright smile. "Of course, they'd look good together." She laughed a lifeless laugh. The two were gracefully dancing and Tamara had the front seat to watch them. "See? A prince is well suited for a princess, while I-"She grabbed a glass of wine from the servers passing by. "-am suited to party. Cheers brother!"

"Tamara you shouldn't-"

She finished the glass in one gulp. The older brother rubbed his temples. Oh how she wished the night would end soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Forgive me if I am progressing clumsily, but I hope that you like the story so far. Reviews would be much appreciated! Thank you for your time!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you ** ishtonayo and**** MrsWaylandOdinsonBlack**** **for the kind reviews. I will try my best to develop the character and the story, as well as my writing.**

**I hope you enjoy the story. Thank you for your time!**

* * *

><p>Even though some of her commands were somehow ridiculous, Loki was (almost always)obedient of Frigga. He was enjoying his peaceful observation of the feast when suddenly his mother felt the need for him to accompany some young lady, whose siblings also stood before him. The youngest was the most conspicuous for she kept on fidgeting and would grip her dress every now and then. He had also witnessed their brother, Ithel, state an obvious lie. Of course, their mother Frigga would not notice, or would decide to brush the matter trivial.<p>

"My lady, if I may?" He smiled that charming smile of his, obviously playing on his mother's wishes. The lady was hesitant, but took his hand anyway.

"Thank you, Prince Loki" Tianna answered. He noticed Tamara grip her dress tighter.

_Strange girl_ He thought as he led the other lady to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"A lady would usually smile when she dances with a prince." Loki said with a smirk on his face. They danced perfectly, but as perfection implies, it was dry, lifeless, and repetitious. The maiden had never lifted her head to the prince.<p>

"Probably because I am too nervous, my prince, forgive my rudeness" She turned to look at Loki with an obviously fake smile. Loki's face was now unreadable. He could easily sense when someone dislikes him, but he would not falter for he did not care, but most probably because he is used to it.

Without a warning she moved her to a dip, his expression unchanging. The lady's eyes were wide open as her view went upside down. And when he pulled her up, she looked at him as if he were crazy. He grinned.

"Brother!" came Thor's booming voice as he approached the couple. The two stopped their dance and separated.

"What is it, brother?" Loki asked, not the slightest amusement in his tone.

"I believe that I should have been the one to dance with the lady tonight." The smug Thor smiled at Tianna, which made her cheeks flush. Loki sneered.

"She's all yours." He gestured Thor to continue with a smile and a voice that almost deemed sarcastic and walked off the dance floor nonchalantly.

"May I have this dance?" Thor smiled that made Tianna flush even more. Trying to look bashful, she hesitantly reached for the blonde prince's hand. But once they touched, the prince's image began to tremble and fade.

"Wha-" her hands retaliated in shock. She growled as anger piled her stature._Magic? _She thought, and realized. She had fallen to the God of Mischief's trickery and shall forever be deemed a fool.

"That rascal!" she cursed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, our heroine was doing heroine and lady like deeds where she is draped with unmatched grace and beauty as compared to that of a beautiful dove-<p>

"Another!" Tamara yelled as she threw the glass ware behind her.

Apparently, no, she wasn't. Her skin was flushed and her eyes sagged under the influence of alcohol. Clumsily, she grabbed the next round of drink served to her and started drinking it down until her eyes landed on a prince of gold and green apparel, sitting alone across the room. The drunken girl grabbed her glass. Deprived of grace(and intelligence), she picked herself up from her seat to approach Loki.

She slumped herself beside Loki; her right arm hanging behind the long couch while her other held her wine. She stared stupidly at the Prince with a stupid smile in a desperate attempt to look somehow sexy. She crossed her legs. Her wide smile contrasted her droopy eyes.

Loki was surprised not because he did not notice her approach, no. She was hard to miss for she was the only maiden drinking as if there was no tomorrow in the area, kicking and yelling for another round of wine. He was surprised at the sudden change in character of the lady; earlier she bashful and now she transformed into a young maiden that drinks as if she had a beard and the tolerance of a man. The people around her turned at the sight of a lady wasting herself away. The prince narrowed his emerald eyes on Tamara, slightly confused. The shy and reluctant maiden had just turned into an alcohol dazed creature. It was as if they were having a staring contest; Loki just scrutinized her while she just smiled the stupid smile of hers as she looked back at the prince.

"Where's your bro-"His emerald eyes widened as he was cut off mid-sentence by Tamara's index finger being placed on his lips, telling him to hush.

"No need to speak, my divine prince, all that's significant is this moment…our moment." Tamara was clearly out of it as she stared drunkenly at her finger that touched the prince's slightly parted lips. The sight of his lips seems to hypnotize her even more.

Loki grabbed her hand off his face. "I am asking you where your brother is." He tightened the grip on her wrist. The smile disappeared on Tamara's face and was replaced with an almost tearful face.

"I hate you! First you take my sister and now look for my brother? Well sorry to burst your bubbles, a relationship with my brother is taboo!" Hurt and anger was plastered in her drunken face as he tried to smack the Prince with her constrained hand. Loki's grip loosened a bit as he tried to make sense of what came from the girl's mouth.

"What are you say-"He stopped the languishing girl from her attempt to take another sip from the glass of wine she was holding. "No, you are not to drink even a single drop of this wine." He snatched the glass from her and placed it on the table in front of them.

"Hey! That's mine, give it back!" Tamara tried to reach for the glass, her body swaying from alcohol. Before she could take hold of it, Loki grabbed the glass and drank the remaining wine in one gulp.

"Then try taking it from me." Loki showed her the now empty glass of wine and placed it back on the table. Tamara gave a betrayed face and fell silent.

* * *

><p>"Tamara, where are you?" Tianna searched the crowd for her little sister. She had found Ithel first and much to her disappointment, the trusted brother was drunk with a couple of maidens in his arms. She worried for Tamara for she was always the childish one, especially considering what happened earlier when Tamara was forced to watch the prince she had longed to meet take Tianna's hand for a dance.<p>

She had noticed her sister in the distance, sitting in a couch with no other than the Prince Loki. Her judgment tells that it didn't look good; Tamara had a tearful expression while Loki stared at her seriously while gripping her hand. She rushed across the room, towards them.

* * *

><p>"What kind of maiden would drink more than she could tolerate? Have you no shame for yourself or your family's name?" Loki hissed as he tugged Tamara's wrist.<p>

"Shut up! Let go of me!" Tamara struggled to free herself from the prince's grasp, but failed. She had no power, as if the alcohol turned her limbs boneless.

Loki wondered why he had to deal with this kind of situation right now. By no means was he acquainted with the lady, and yet here he was, grasping her wrist as if he let go, she would run wild like a caged dog set free. Was it the wine getting in to him? No, he should've walked away the moment the girl that reeked of alcohol went to seat beside him. He could walk away now and pretend he never saw the girl get wasted away. He could just let go, and leave.

"I will not let go of you until we find your-"

But he didn't. And if ever he decided that he would, he was too late.

Tamara's head bent down as her stomach swirled, causing unwanted contents to suddenly rush from her gut and out of her mouth. Loud gasps were followed by a deadly silence. Loki was frozen. Tianna's eyes widened. She was just in time to witness her sister spilling every meal she had that day.

"Oh no, she didn't."

But she did. She vomited. In fact, she vomited all over herself, all over the sofa and, the worst of all, she vomited on the prince who could do nothing but freeze in disbelief. Loki's eyes twitched. Tamara wiped the corner of her lips.

"…oops"


	4. Chapter 4

Tamara searched the palace looking for the God of Mischief. That morning when she woke up she was greeted by a splitting headache and her sister's scolding. She knew that the cause of her headache was from last night's drinking, but she had no idea why her sister was scolding her. Once her sister told the appalling tale, she was in a state of shock her siblings had thought her dead. But she knew better than to brood in a corner all day. She had to apologize to the prince, no matter what.

_Idiotic, insolent fool!_ She thought to herself as she roamed the palace in search for Loki. _Of all the ways to first meet with him, it had to be me puking all over the place! _Her dress fluttered as he rushed through the hallway. The windows in the hallway were opened but the fresh breeze of air didn't prevent her from sweating. She paused in an intersection when she heard the door at the end of the left hallway open. It was Loki.

"Prince-"She was about to call out, but the very moment the prince recognized her he stepped back and closed the door. Obviously, the prince wanted to avoid her.

"Wait!" Tamara ran towards the door and opened it hastily. The door lead to a hallway of paintings and armors set for display. She could see the back of the prince as he walked away. She ran as fast as she could, causing her to breathe heavily.

"Prince Loki!" She called but Loki pretended not to hear her.

The distance between them closed in, but she couldn't run anymore. She stopped, catching her breath. "Please…" The prince halted. Tamara controlled her breathing, her hands rested on her knees in exhaustion.

"Well…" Loki turned to face her. "If it isn't the Goddess of Vomit. " He said with a sarcastic smile, his hands behind him. Tamara's face saddened as she regained posture, hurt from his words. Insulting as it may be, she knew that she caused great humiliation for the prince and that she deserved all the anger from him. Swallowing all the pride that's left in her, she lowered her head, begging.

"Please, forgive my degrading actions last night. I truly regret having caused you great trouble and embarrassment. "Her fists were clenched, afraid to hear what he was going to say next. The prince watched her, taking a moment to answer. Tamara felt his eyes brooding over her as she kept her head down and can't help but think that he was doing it on purpose, to elongate her humiliating plead for forgiveness.

"Very well, you are forgiven."

Tamara shot her head up, a glimmer of hope visible in her eyes.

"That is, if you slay me the beast of forgiveness…or something" The prince chuckled as he turned around, denoting that he was merely joking with his last statements. "Silly girl, I am the last person that you will deem forgiving."

Tamara stood frozen in dismay. Loki began to leave. She couldn't accept things be left just like that. She had to try harder.

"Please, Loki-"She tried to stop him, but once she touched his arm, his image became hazy and soon faded. _Magic_. She thought. It was the same trick he used on Tianna. _He even resolved to using magic just to avoid me._ Tamara brought the hand that met with the illusion on her chest. It hurt her knowing that he was never there. _He is so mad at me that he wouldn't even stand in my presence._ Her back slouched. All that has happened was everything she never dreamed of.

* * *

><p>Loki turned the page of the book he was reading. He was in the library sitting at the balcony. Somehow the girl was enthusiastic to meet with him, may it be in good or bad terms. She was strange, Loki thought. Unlike others who would avoid him for they knew his mischievous nature. Though he was still annoyed by the vomiting incident that happened in the feast, he just wanted to have nothing to do with the girl. It was his mistake for even thinking of staying with her and aiding her childish behavior. Like he thought, he should have walked away. With all those things being said by the illusion he had sent, he made sure to drive her away.<p>

He arrived at the dining room with Thor, Warriors 3, Sif and Tianna already eating their lunch. It appears that Tianna had already made herself comfortable with the others and was seated next to Sif, chatting cheerfully. Hogun and Thor occupied themselves in their chatter about battles in the nine realms. Tianna noticed his arrival and scowled at him. He smiled a sweet smile that he knew would surely irritate the lady. He took his seat and began his meal.

"Where are your other siblings, Tianna? I wish to meet them." Sif asked Tianna who was greatly minding her table manners as she was dining with Thor. Loki never really had great interest of women's converse, but he's ears would always be all out. He liked gathering information may it be useful in the future.

"They all had some errands to do." Tamara answered, taking smile bites off her food.

"What about Tamara? Is she alright?" Sif's question reminded all of them of the incident last night. Fandral and Volstagg chuckled, earning a glare from Loki. The two stopped their laughter while Loki resumed his meal.

"I think she is. She went here and back to take her bow and arrows."

Loki choked on his food. Fandral and Volstagg broke into laughter once again. He quickly took a drink to soothe his disturbed throat. Sif and Tianna raised their brows at his strange behavior.

"I suppose she was to go hunting, probably squirrels or something small. She's not adept yet."

_Something small? I think not, that dimwitted girl._ He thought to himself as he stood up and left his meal unfinished.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the woods Tamara was looking for a good place to set her bait. She had to catch the 'beast of forgiveness' or whatever beast that was; she was willing to slay it as a truce to offer Loki. If all goes well, Loki might forgive her and she might just get the chance to befriend him. It was small steps needed to make him acknowledge her.<p>

She was about to put the piece of meat in place when she heard a bustling of leaves and bushes behind hear, followed by heavy steps that broke branches and roots on its path. She froze in place, dropping the meat on the ground as the beast overshadowed her. She turned, her eyes moving upwards to meet with the beast. It was huge and built with its skin the color of the forest, moss covering most of its body. Her breathe hitched, the beast growled.

"Damn-" Before she could run the beast who's hand was the size of her body hit her, sending her flying towards a trunk of a tree. Tamara let out a cry when her back hit the hard wood and afterwards falling to the ground. She whimpered in pain. The beast has sent her flying in a great distance. It approached with menacing hefty steps.

Making haste, she grabbed an arrow from her quiver and aimed at the beast. Terror was plastered in her face. Her anxiety distorted her, leaving her aim poor and unstable. The arrow she aimed trembles along with her body. Her breathe hitched, as if she was choking.

The beast growled a signal of victory. But then its attention was stolen when flying daggers hit its left arm. It growled in annoyance, searching for the attacker.

"Looking for me?" It turned to see amused green eyes. He stood casually, as if nothing around him is willing to smash and tear him to pieces.

"Prince Loki." Tamara was surprised to see him there. The beast had forgotten about her as he turned around to face the prince.

"If you want a meal, why not have a feast?" He offered as numerous replica of him surrounded the beast driving it in a state of confusion. The beast growled, raising its hands to smash the figures. The ground trembled as its fists hit the ground for it aimed at illusions.

As Tamara watched as the beast was driven muddled, a hand covered her mouth. She was yet again in a state of panic until she heard the soothing voice of her prince.

"This is our cue, little lady." Loki whispered, sending shivers down her spine. "Be quiet and we might get out of this without injury…or I might." He added, noticing that Tamara was already beaten up and had injuries on her shoulders and back.

"Come." He whispered as he let go of her and left. Tamara stood up, trying her best to ignore the pain that resided all over her body, and followed the Prince. The prince walked quietly, if they rushed, the beast would notice his trickery and they would be done for. His only wish was for Tamara to do the same; it should be easy as-

Tamara stepped on twigs that produced a sound enough for the beast to notice. The beast paused his senseless smashing. Loki turned, his face saying that they are indeed, in very big trouble. They have been discovered.

"Run." Loki said.

"What?" Our Tamara was not aware of the result of her actions, until she heard the beast growl in their direction. Her eyes widened.

"Run!"

They ran through the woods, the beast's heavy yet quick steps trailed behind them.

"Why can't you follow even the simplest of instructions?" Loki yelled as they ran for their lives.

"It wasn't that simple!" Tamara answered, bowing her head as she tried to avoid branches on her path.

"Why is it the everywhere you go, there is trouble?" Loki said as he jumped over thick roots of a tree. Tamara mimicked his movement.

"No, you must be mistaken. I try to avoid them always!" Her voice was showered in panic as she glanced behind them and seeing the enraged monster running after them.

"Well, forgive me. It must have been trouble having a hard time avoiding you!" Loki answered as they finally reached a clearing. A flying vehicle that he used for transportation sat just a few meters from them. Loki stopped when he reached the vehicle. Tamara arrived sooner and without wasting any time, Loki hitched his arm around her waist and swung her up the vehicle. The prince climbed up afterwards.

The beast growled as it watched the vehicle take off.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you for taking your time to read. I hope to hear from you guys. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/U: Thank you wineandwhiskey for the kind reviews! Her age is quite close to Loki's but a bit younger. She is often addressed as 'child' or 'little lady' because she is quite childish for her age. **

**Our heroine will progress as the story goes on and would someday turn into a rightful lady for the prince(hopefully, sooner, haha). But for now, I'd like to enjoy and play around with her little flaws until she(or her love for Loki) blooms.**

**Thank you for your time and I hope you appreciate this one.**

* * *

><p>The sky was a blanket of blood. The red moonlight casted shadows of war and struggle as the steel bars that detained her sung with the trembling of her small body. Cries and shrieks chorused, making her cringe in fear. She sat, burying her head on her knees, her eyes closed shut while her small hands covered her ears. The urge to mutilate her ears grew stronger as the pleas and howls of dying men became harder and harder to bear.<p>

"Help, please!" She opened her eyes to see a man, bloodied, crawling towards her cage. She squirmed in vain attempt to get as far as possible from him. She cowered as she watched the dying man, terror in her eyes, slip his hand through the bars of her cage.

A golden axe glimmered and the incapacitated man turned to face a man of armor.

"No, please-"

Blood splattered on her cheeks, arms and knees as the pool of blood made its way to her chambers and soaked her hands. She raised her blood stained hands, trembling, as her lungs painfully stretched to release a petrifying shriek.

* * *

><p>Tamara shot up from her bed, gasping for breath as cold sweat trickled down her skin. Tianna hurried to her side, surprised at the sudden wake of her sister. She was fixing her hair and thought it would be best to let her sister sleep more so that she could recover from yesterday's injuries, but Tamara's nightmares has arrived yet again.<p>

"Are you alright?" Tianna sat beside Tamara whose eyes were still covered with terror. It was only when she turned to see her sister sitting beside her, face full of worry, did she realize that she had woken from another nightmare.

Tianna caressed her back gently. "It's just a nightmare, Tamara. You're fine now." She murmured softly as Tamara's breathing calmed.

"Forgive me, sister." The younger sibling ran her hand through her forehead, wiping cold sweat. "I have been disturbing you with my nightmares recently. " She smiled weakly, but Tamara just gave a disapproving look and stood up.

"If anyone's disturbed here, it is you. But I can't deny that I am fazed by that Prince Loki. Look what he has gotten you in! He's a barrel of trouble, Tamara. Best if you stay away." Tianna advised with her hands on her hips. Though what she said was true, she simply didn't like Loki considering what he had done to her the first night they met. The Prince never bothered giving a good front, if ever he did; it is just so he could trick you into doing something you shouldn't.

"I told you, sister. He saved my life!" Tamara defended. It is true that it was because of him that she went to hunt in that forest, but it was her choice to go. She was consumed with fear that rendered her weak and unbalanced. _I could have done it._ She thought, if not for her nature to panic whenever she felt danger. It was another trait she envied from her siblings; they were calm and collected even in life threatening situations while she would easily be taken over by fear and cower. Tianna rolled her eyes and turned to fix her bed.

"Well tell me when you wake up from your hallucinations, Tamara."

She has, actually. The prince was generous in speaking cruel words, that she realized, but he was not as heartless as they think. For them to hail him nothing but malevolent is an exaggeration, just as she thinks him divine. She refused to believe them, for if they were true, Loki wouldn't have flown through the mountains in search for her. She couldn't thank him enough.

Actually, she hadn't thanked him at all, and the sudden realization sent tingling electricity through her body as she kicked the maroon blanket off her and dashed out of the room. She was to express her gratitude dearly; she owes him her life, after all.

It was already night when she arrived at the palace. The gaudy palace had a different aura when the sun wasn't there to reflect and glimmer to its glory, but by the moon that illuminated the palace it appeared peaceful and majestic instead.

Tamara walked through the palace with a bright smile on her face. Her wavy hair that was tied in a loose ponytail swung along with her delightful cadence. Passing the lounge where most of the gang would gather, Fandral noticed the obvious joy that emanated from her body.

"You seem to have high spirits today, Tamara." The gold haired man's voice halted the girl and she turned to see him sitting comfortably on one of the cushioned furniture.

"Yes, I baked pastries, would you like to try some?" Tamara smiled as she opened the box in her hands, inside were golden pastries that would delight anyone before even having tasted it. Fandral smiled at her offer and raised his hand to fetch himself one.

"Don't mind if I do." He smiled at Tamara, who proceeded putting the cover back on the box, smiling back.

"If you'll excuse me. I have to deliver these to the rightful owner." She curtsied, and spun on her heels to leave, a smile still plastered on her face as she passed the doors. Fandral watched her as he brought the delicacy to his mouth. _I wonder who he is, lucky man, _he thought. He bit, his taste buds quite excited, only to render his last thought false.

He gagged, having the urge to spit it out but thinking it would be a waste, and forced his throat to swallow. He held his breath in an attempt to void himself of the terrible taste that infiltrated his mouth.

"My lady! You are sweet, but these are poisonous!" He exclaimed, staring at the golden yet deadly delicacy in his hands.

Tamara roamed through the palace and humbly asked guards to where the Prince of Lies' chamber is. She walked through the hallway directed by the guards and passed to what seem to be Thor's room and soon, arrived in front of Loki's. She held the box of baked pastries closer to her chest, and inhaled, trying to convert the air in her lungs into confidence. As she exhaled, she knocked on the door lightly.

"Loki?" She asked softly. No answer came. She pressed her right ear on the door trying to collect any sound that may come from the room, but there was none. She knocked once again, this time, a little bit louder. She called but still received no reply. Her hands reached for the door, knowing that it was probably locked, but as she turned the golden knobs the door screeched open.

A small gasp escaped her mouth when the door opened. Her mind debated whether she should continue or not. She was obviously about to commit a crime, but her curiosity bent her reasons. She propped her head through the door.

"Forgive my trespassing." She murmured to herself as her eyes scanned the dark room. She stepped in warily, like a thief of the night, and left the door open. Nervous at the darkness ahead of her, she made a few quiet steps until the door suddenly closed behind her. Her body jolted in surprise. She turned around; her eyes only received darkness for the only source of light she had was now gone. Her lips trembled in fear.

"L-Loki-" A small squeal escaped her mouth as fire suddenly burst in the fire place, revealing Loki at the door, glaring at her with eyes the intensity of the burning flames. It was ominous, his stare, amplified by the reds and yellows of the fireplace that danced with the contours of his face, unmoving and unnerving. Tamara faced him completely, her emotions stirring with every second that passed by the eyes of the God of Mischief.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to enter your room without permission. I just wanted to give you a humble gift, as a sign of gratitude. "Tamara blurted out as her anxiety ran her mouth,and motioned for the box in her hands. Her eyes were glued on the ground for she could not bear looking at his eyes. Loki stepped closer to her, his face void of expression.

"It was rude of me, please forgive my insolence." Tamara closed her eyes, preparing herself on how the prince was going to react, as her grip tightened on the box she was carrying. Loki now stood close in front of her and kept his silence. She lifted her head to look at the prince, only to be pushed down roughly by the hands of Loki. The box stumbled on the bed, her captor on top of her gripping her hands down immobile.

"Wait! What are you trying to do? I don't understand!" She struggled but Loki held her down without much effort, staring down at her with the same expressionless face. She squirmed but to no avail.

"Why are you always at my tail? Do you enjoy following me around like a mindless dog?" Loki's stare at her was heavy, and it gave her heart strange strings of emotions as she could not take her eyes off his, as if his gaze consumed her every bit of existence.

"Forgive me, plea-"

"Do you underestimate me? Do you take me so lightly as to even trespass my chambers? Do you not feel threatened at all?" He pushed the questions unto her as she is burdened not only by her unknown answers, but by the fear and confusion that strangled her heart. She could not speak, her woes surfaced on her face instead.

"How naïve of you, little lady; dancing towards your predator. You have not the simplest idea of what I can do. You have no idea of the harms I am capable of inflicting you. You do not know how little I hesitate." His hateful words reached the darkest of corners of her pitiful being as his grip on her wrist tightened even more, making her hands pale and numb. The words of her sister rung through her mind, as her body succumbed from fear towards the prince's threats. Was she despicably wrong? Was Loki not the person she thought he was? Once again, was it just one of her petty hallucinations? Her frustration built, along with her desperation, and formed itself to beads of tears that escaped her eyes.

Loki's facial structure softened as he watched Tamara's eyes glisten. Tears began rolling down her cheeks as her chest contracted in stifled sobs. His grip loosened, realizing the effects of his actions. He lifted himself off the girl, and sat down at the side of the bed, his back facing the lady. Tamara wiped her tears, containing any whimper that might escape her mouth. She didn't want to cry, not wanting to look any more pathetic, but she lost the fight. She sat up, caressing her wrist that will probably have bruises later.

"I'm sorr-"

"What's in the box?" Loki's voice was monotonous and controlled, refusing to face her. Tamara blinked on his sudden question. She stood up hurriedly and collected the box that stumbled at the edge of Loki's bed. _Thank goodness it didn't break and scattered,_ she thought after opening and examining the contents of the box. Her attention shifted from the pastries towards Loki's hand that motioned to pass him the box, still not turning to face her.

Hesitantly, she handed her the box of pastries. She wondered where the sudden change of attitude came from. He snatched it from her grasp, feeling a little impatient, and opened the little gift. He took one piece and brought it to his mouth. Every chew and swallow the prince made caused Tamara tension; though she was quite confident of her cooking skills for Ithel always praised her (Ithel didn't want the poor thing's heart to break and endured every little thing the younger sibling made for him), what the prince thought matters greatly. But the prince continued eating, though his face not giving any hint as to how it tasted, his hands reached for one pastry after another until the box was empty. Tamara's heart fluttered with joy as Loki gave her back the empty box, as if the tension earlier never occurred.

She stared inanely at the prince for a while, happily waiting for his next command.

"Finally got what you came for?" Loki asked. It was actually a notion for her to take her leave.

"Oh, right." Tamara laughed nervously, grasping the message. "Forgive my intrusion, Prince. Excuse me." She bowed, and hastily exited the room before closing the door. She ran through the hallways, smiling ear to ear, as she hugged tightly the empty box of delicacies close her chest. She had never felt happy and accomplished in her life before and it delighted her so much.

Loki laid on his bed, a knee folded up and a hand placed on his forehead. There were other things he wanted to say to the girl, other things that probably hurt less, but her sudden visit startled him and ended up letting her silver tongue control the situation. He turned to lie on his side. The scent of the girl now resided in his bed. It was a pleasing scent, he thought, unconsciously sniffing to have more of the scent. But the pleasurable thoughts left his mind when his taste buds reminded him of the _thing_ that it had to savor and swallow just a while ago. He placed a hand on his stomach as it twisted uncomfortably.


End file.
